


Such A Tease

by MorphineDeity



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bi-Curious to Bisexual Finral, Hair-pulling, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphineDeity/pseuds/MorphineDeity
Summary: Finral being a tease, and Yami had enough of his bullshit.





	Such A Tease

Yami just about had enough with Finral. He could just glare daggers through him if he stared hard enough. Everything the spatial user did irritated Yami to no end, the way he subconsciously bit his lip in concentration; that shit makes Yami want to choke him. His grip tightened around his fork, bending it in the process.

“Woah, Yami!” Asta exclaimed, causing everyone to look at their captain. “What did that fork do to you?!”

“Shut it, kid.” Yami growled out. He moved his eyes from Finral to the wall beside him just so the younger man didn’t catch him.

The rest of the Black Bulls watched their captain in confusion and question their captain sanity. Finral could swear Yami was staring at him for a moment but he figured it was just a figment of his imagination and turned back around getting back to his conversation with Vanessa. That feeling of eyes boring into him never went away.

Yami let out a sigh, he got up and started towards the sleeping quarters upstairs. “I’m turning in for the night.”

“Wait, you didn’t clean your plate.” Finral spoke up.

“Do it yourself.” Yami shot back as he disappeared from sight, leaving his subordinates groaning over having to clean up his mess.

Days went by and Yami was beginning to lose his shit, if this went on any longer he was going to snap and it wasn’t going to be pretty. Today, the rest of the Black Bulls went out for the day leaving Yami alone to steam over his problem about Finral. Maybe he mull over it in peace without the screaming and chaos from his subordinates.

He headed down to the common area to enjoy the peace and quiet, he stopped at the bottom when he noticed Finral sitting on the couch clearly exhausted from transporting everyone to their destinations. He seemed to not notice Yami entering the area until he heard the captain shuffling about.

“Oh, hey Yami.” Finral chimed. “I didn’t know you were still here.”

“You would probably didn’t even know if I didn’t come down.” Yami told him. “Why aren’t you out with the others?”

“Well, you see,” Finral began with a small chuckle. “I had planned on going out but some of the guys wanted to go to some far out town, it took a toll on me. I’m just recuperating until I am able to leave.”

“Harsh.” Yami filled a cup with water and plopped himself on the couch across from the spatial user. 

The silence fell over them, Yami glanced over at Finral a few times seeing the younger man fidget somewhat in his seat. Yami leaned his head back and relaxed his body, he pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lit it with a match. He took a long drag from it and blew the smoke out, enjoying the nicotine quenching his itch.

He looked over when he heard Finral get up, he moved to the other side of the room grabbing a cup of water. He watched Finral walk back to the sofa and sit back down. Yami closed his eyes again and took another drag of his cigarette.

“Um.” Yami looked back over at Finral. “What do you do when we’re not here?”

Yami laughed. “What kind of stupid question is that? Is that supposed to be a conversation breaker?”

“I’m being serious!” Finral whined, the atmosphere was becoming unbearable for him. He needed to know, whether it was conversation breaker or not.

“Well,” Yami began catching Finral’s attention. “I take a massive dump when no one is around.”

“That’s disgusting!” The other male screeched.

“You asked!” Yami shot back.

They fell back into silence; conversation breaker, failed. The atmosphere didn’t feel heavy but now it felt awkward. They continue to sit there until Finral couldn’t take it anymore, he stood up quickly gaining Yami’s attention. He moved to the kitchen and placed his cup in the sink before heading towards the stairs, he ignored Yami’s gaze along the way.

Yami leaned his head back and continue to smoke. Finral sure was acting strange but he just ignored it. He looked back towards the stairs seeing Finral coming back down with a pile of clothes. He watched Finral go outside with them where the washing tub is located.

Putting his cigarette out, Yami got up from his spot and heading towards the stairs. He needed a nap after that smoke.

Yami didn’t come down for another hour, that’s where he found Finral coming through his void with a small bag. The others haven’t come back yet which meant they wouldn’t be back for another couple of hours.

Finral moved passed the captain heading towards his room, his arm lightly brushed Yami’s causing a small shiver run down Yami’s spine. That itch was back and was coming full force, Yami couldn’t take it anymore he moved back upstairs. He needed to get this out of his system and soon, he found Finral coming out of his room.

The spatial user looked up seeing his captain coming towards him, he took a step back seeing the glare Yami was giving him. “H-Hey Captain. What’s wrong?”

Yami reached the younger male, slamming his hand on the wall beside Finral’s head causing him to flinch at the sudden action. He hesitantly looked up at his captain seeing his eyes bore down on him like a predator caught its prey. Finral truly felt like a prey now and it was terrifying, he let out a whimper when Yami leaned down to his level.

“I’m sick of your teasing.” Yami growled out.

Finral looked back at his captain. “Teasing? What are you talking about?”

“You know exactly what I’m talking about.” Yami reached out and grabbed a handful of dirty blond hair. “The way you walk around whenever I’m near; your laugh annoys me to no end.” He leaned over until his breath caressed the other’s ear sending a jolt of electricity down the spatial user’s spine. “It’s like you’re tempting me to bend you over the nearest surface.”

Brown eyes widen in shock, Finral couldn’t believe what he just heard. Sure, Yami is attractive and he couldn’t lie that he felt some kind of attraction towards his captain. But he never knew his small and light teasing caused Yami to be riled up this badly. Finral’s cheeks burned from embarrassment and possibly arousal. The thought of Yami bending him over and fucking him did things to Finral, and he wasn’t sure what to do in this situation.

Yami had leaned back, watching Finral battle with his inner conflict. He let a smirk appear on his lips knowing that he caught the younger male in his game. “You know,” Yami began gaining Finral’s attention. “I can do that you, possibly more. I know you want it, all you have to do is say the word. We have four hours until everyone comes back.”

Finral was shocked, he didn’t know what to say. Yami’s offer was tempting,  _ really _ tempting, but the thought of everyone coming back and catching them frighten him. Finral felt absolute fear and mortification over the thought of the gang catching him with Yami balls deep inside him. His thoughts instantly went to Yami naked and fucking him until he couldn’t stand or speak, he squirmed at the thought and felt himself begin to grow hard.

Fuck it, Yami gave him a choice and he wasn’t going to let it slip through his grasp. He steadied himself the best he could and set his eyes on his captain, he finally said the words he knew Yami wanted to hear. “I-I consent.”

Yami gave him a devious smile and laughed under his breath. “Well, what do you know? I didn’t think you had the balls to give permission.”

“Trust me, it was harder for me to say them.” Finral mumbled, hoping Yami didn’t hear him.

He did.

Yami pulled Finral’s head back and crashed their lips together. A whimper escaped Finral’s lips when their tongues battled for dominance. Yami, of course won. The captain’s hands snaked around Finral’s hips, cupping his buttocks and lifted him up. Finral instinctively wrapped his legs around the older man’s waist, their groins came into contact with each other. Finral broke the kiss, he could feel Yami was hard. He looked up seeing Yami smirking, next thing he knew Yami pulled his hips forward.

Finral’s head leaned back against the wall, a sigh of pleasure left his lips. His hands found purchase on Yami’s shoulders as he followed his captain’s actions. “C-Captain.”

Yami leaned forward, his hips ground harder into Finral’s causing the younger male to whimper. His lips brushed against Finral’s ear, his breath caressing the shell of it. “Don’t call me Captain when we’re alone.”

Finral’s voice caught in his throat, he nodded his response. Yami let Finral down and pulled him towards the upstairs common room, no one really hangs out there anymore. They preferred the downstairs area leaving the room abandon, meaning Yami could use the room to his desires.

Yami pulled Finral into the room, he locked the door behind him. Finral looked up in time for Yami to grab him and guided him to a sturdy table. Finral’s hips made contact with the table when Yami hoisted him up to sit on the table. Lips were once again on his, this time the kiss was heavy and filled with want.

Finral let out a loud gasp when his head was snatched back and Yami attacked his neck. He left nips along the exposed skin, Yami let up on the kissing watching Finral blissed out expression. “Strip for me.”

Finral almost missed what Yami told him, but his mind wasn’t entirely gone for the words to be repeated. He began to slip the Black Bulls cloak off his shoulders, followed by unbuckling his belt, and unbutton his tunic.

Yami watched Finral undress with such hunger in his eyes, he almost couldn’t contain himself. He wanted to do everything he could to the spatial user, and with the amount of time they had left he was going to make sure he got to do exactly what he wanted.

Finral sat there in all his naked glory, he began to fidget under Yami’s stare. “Uh, Y-Yami?”

Those words snapped Yami out of his daze, he grabbed Finral and pulled him flush against him until their lips barely touched. “This is your last chance, once I start there’s no going back. Speak now.”

Finral’s answer was crashing their lips together. The kiss didn’t last long, Yami pulled away and guided Finral to lay down against the cold surface. Finral watched Yami strip off his clothing until he was equally naked.

“This next part will help you relax.” Yami told him, he dropped down and lifted Finral’s legs up on his shoulders. Finral watched on in confusion, he had no clue what his captain was going to do next until he felt a warm, wet appendage graze against his rim. Finral clamped his hand over his mouth, stifling a moan from coming out.

Yami looked up. “No one is here to hear you, we have a few hours to ourselves. Be as loud as you want.” He went back to licking the sensitive ring.

Finral hesitantly slide his hand from his face and reached down to grip the black hair between his legs. The moans that left his mouth were lewd enough to make himself blush in embarrassment.

Yami gripped the soft cheeks and spread them, giving him more access to the pucker he was eating out. His tongue flicked back and forth before sticking it inside, he wiggled his tongue around causing Finral jolt and squeak in pleasure. His fingers joined the action which sent Finral’s nerves into overdrive.

The moan that came out of the younger males mouth, he was glad they were alone. Yami began thrusting his tongue in the hole a few times before pulling out, leaving his fingers to continue stretching Finral out. Yami stood up and leaned over, capturing Finral’s lips with his, making Finral taste himself on his tongue.

Yami’s fingers picked up speed causing Finral to squirm and whine, but Yami never let go of the kiss.

When Yami deemed Finral to be stretched out enough to take him, he broke the kiss and looked down at Finral. “Are you ready for my cock?”

All Finral could do was nod.

Yami took himself in his hand, gave a few strokes, and positioned himself at the twitching hole. His gaze never left Finral’s when he pushed in, he watched Finral’s expression contorted with pleasure. Finral’s back arched off the table, his hands gripped Yami’s arms; he let a loud moan fall from his mouth.

Yami loved watching every bit of it, he couldn’t get enough. He wanted more, and he was going to get more. He pushed in further and kept pushing in until his groin was flush against Finral’s. He rolled his hips a few times to get Finral used to being so full with Yami’s dick.

Finral opened his eyes, meeting his captain’s gaze. “You can… Move.”

Yami didn’t need to be told twice.

He pulled out and pushed back in with enough force to cause Finral to yelp. Yami continue to thrust into his subordinate, he wanted to make Finral scream and cry so much he wanted to come back for more. He really hoped Finral wanted more because he felt amazing around Yami.

Finally, a moan escaped Finral’s mouth making Yami chuckle. His thrusting picked up, the sounds coming out of Finral’s mouth did wonders to him.

Yami suddenly pulled out making Finral open his eyes and look at his captain in confusion. “W-Why did you stop?”   


Yami grip the smaller hips and flipped Finral over until he was bending over the table. He picked up Finral’s leg and positioned it on the table, he leaned down, letting his breath comes in contact with Finral’s ear. “I told you I would bend you over a solid surface.”

Finral gasped out, he knew Yami’s intentions when he spoke those words earlier. He didn’t expect him to actually go through with it now, then again this is something Yami would do. A moan slipped from his mouth when felt Yami push back in, his nails began clawing at the table. This position, Finral felt everything and it sent jolts of electricity through his body. “Y-Yami.”

Keeping his hands on Finral’s hips, Yami pulled back and slammed back in. The moan he received told him, he hit the spot, he began moving at a rough pace hitting the spot over and over again. He leaned down and gripped Finral’s hair again, making him look at the captain. “Do you have any idea how fucking amazing you feel right now?”

The response he received was a whine.

Yami laid his lips against Finral’s neck, dragging them up to his ear. “I could just fuck you all day.” He felt Finral tighten. “Oh, you like that idea?”

His thrusts began to move faster, still keeping their rough movements. “You like the idea of sitting on my cock all day?”

“Y-Yes, Y-Yami.” Finral breathed out, another moan fell from his lips. “Y-You feel ah-amazing in-inside, sir.”

Lips landed on his, capturing them in a passionate and lewd kiss. There was tongue sucking and lip biting that made Finral weak in the knees, if it wasn’t for the table he was leaning against he was sure he would’ve collapsed from the intensity of the kiss.

Yami broke away and whispered in his ear once more. “I think we can arrange that.”

He leaned back, bringing Finral with him. Yami wrapped his hand around Finral’s neck applying pressure to the area but not enough to make the spatial user choke for air. Yami began thrusting faster, he was close and the way Finral was tightening around his cock he was close too.

Yami reached down, gripping Finral’s dick causing him to moan and push back onto Yami which in turn made him thrust back into his captain’s hand. Yami used his other hand to grip Finral’s waist, and pushed him back against him. “Stay still.”

“Yami… please.” Finral whined. He wanted to move but Yami held him still.

Yami rolled his hips, he wanted this to last but he had other things that involved Finral and a bed. Even though watching Finral squirm on a table was hot, but nothing was better than having sex in a bed.

He began moving his hand, stroking Finral’s cock urging him to come. “Come for me.” Yami pulled Finral back by his neck, Finral’s moaning was getting louder with each stroke. “Come for me.”

Like a flick of a switch, Finral let out a loud moan as his body twitched in release. Yami gave a few fast thrusts before finding his own release, shooting his load inside the still squirming body. He let go of Finral, letting him collapse on the table. Both were catching their breaths, basking in the effects of their activity.

Finral laid across the table, he never knew having sex with Yami would feel this amazing. He let out a soft sigh when Yami pulled out, cum trickle out and flow down his legs the sensation brought a sense of calm to the spatial user. He didn’t have time to relax when he was pulled back up by his arm, a hand grabbed his chin forcing him to face his captain.

“Who said you can rest?” Yami growled. “We have three hours left, and I’m not done with you yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> So.
> 
> This is my first fic in this fandom and I ship these two like crazy. I'm surprised there really isn't fics about these two, so here's my contribution to the ship.
> 
> If you guys would like a sequel, let me know. I have ideas for a sequel, possibly three.
> 
> Follow me:  
> Twitter: twitter.com/morphinedeity  
> Tumblr: morphinedeity.tumblr.com


End file.
